DIGIHISTOIRE pré
by CherryMurder
Summary: les enfants ont besoin des histoires au coucher, mais comment faire pour choisir d'avoir leurs enfants ont été clôturées pour dormir?


Principio del formulario

DIGI HISTOIRE pré-sommeil.

RÉSUMÉ: Chaque enfant a déjà eu besoin d'une histoire et des pousses des enfants sélectionnés ne font pas exception, comment le choix de votre sommeil ne les enfants?  
>Avertissement: Digimon n'est pas le mien, cette histoire n'est pas pour le divertissement seul profit, des histoires originales qui sous-tendent les histoires sont pas les miens, de référence uniquement.<br>Les dialogues sont en caractères normaux, pour ainsi dire, l'histoire est tout en italique et d'intervention pour les enfants puisque l'accent est le dialogue.

Chapitre 1: Little Red Rose.

À la maison Ishida, deux peu inquiet que le malaise du père, ne savait pas comment les mettre pour dormir, juste rappeler les mots de son épouse bien-aimée tendue.  
>- Raconter une histoire, et avec cela ils s'endormirent mon amour, tels étaient les mots de Mimi, avant de quitter la maison à bord du taxi qui prendrait son à l'aéroport et il détestait voyager sa femme, mais bon tu as dans sa position comme il l'avait d'aller sur leurs missions dans l'espace, a passé plus de temps seul avec des enfants, que ce qui se passerait ce week-end.<br>Je regarde attentivement, et seulement deux têtes sortant de l'ameublement de la salle, qui était en face de la TV énorme, et j'attire l'attention sur un cheveu légèrement ondulé brun, rappelle Mimi, son fils est le portrait craché de sa juste homme avec beaucoup de son caractère doux avec un soupçon de son caractère. Puis il ya eu les cheveux blonds peu penchée sur le petit côté, mais en ce moment les cheveux de sa fille était un peu long, presque comme il était au lycée, serait le portrait craché de savoirs traditionnels quand j'étais petit, pour un instant pensé à appeler son frère, il serait utile.  
>Le blond composé de son frère dans la maison de l'Takaishi, un autre dîner châtaigniers donnait les trois hommes dans la maison de ses jumeaux et son mari, jusqu'à ce que le téléphone perturbe le moment.<br>Moshi-Moshi-parole Kari répondu cordialement.  
>- Kari m'a Matt - dit la blonde désespérément d'appeler mon frère êtes-vous tous?<br>Par le ton dans lequel son frère a demandé à son mari pour souci Si vous Matt, manger avec les enfants - je regarde la petite table où ils avaient mangé à la maison et fit signe à son mari de se demander ce qui s'est passé gestuelle - est Matt, sons très inquiets ", a déclaré la brunette.  
>- Nous avons passé quelque chose à des enfants TK-mentionnées, l'une des raisons pour lesquelles je voudrais appeler son frère ont été: l'une, que l'un des enfants étaient très graves, ou deux, que Mimi n'était pas dans la maison.<br>- J'espère que non, prenez-vous donner le téléphone dans mes mains, je vais aller avec les enfants, vous leur demandez ce qui se passe, je m'inquiète pour mes neveux  
>- Matt toujours là, c'est moi le frère Takeru a finalement parlé.<br>«Enfin, je besoin de vous pour Takeru désespoir parlent choqué le frère aîné, et la pensée de l'enfant le pire, je pensais un de ses neveux était grave.  
>- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Il arrivé quelque chose aux enfants? - Prêt à demander l'autorisation pour la maison de son frère.<br>-Non non, les enfants sont beaux, mais c'est au sujet de votre coucher et ne savent pas quoi faire - il est allé désespérément.  
>Le blond est inférieure rassuré d'entendre cela et gênant dans le même temps, juste pour qu'il appelle son frère, en mai, étaient plus susceptibles de parler de Mimi pour voir comment ils étaient ou ils tombent dans la maison par surprise, avec la châtaigne et les deux petits kami-adoré par les parents Ishida Yamato si mauvais que vous ne savez pas quoi faire pour vos enfants à dormir », a déclaré la clôture agacé parfois, ne comprennent pas comment ça se fait que vous épousé ma belle-sœur<br>-Il est temps de nains sermons, j'ai besoin de me donner des conseils, le gronda, étant donné des conférences par son frère cadet a été un coup terrible à son ego, et s'il avait terminé son mariage d'amour.  
>-Okay, je vais t'aider, dit-il T.K. -Regardez ma sœur m'a dit que les deux enfants ont une routine avant d'aller au lit<br>-Routine, que font-ils? Je demande étonné.  
>Eh bien tout d'abord que vous avez déjà dîné enfants? Je demande à son frère aîné, comme si le père était lui.<br>-Non, maintenant je vous demander, ne raccrochez pas, ce dernier Yamato est allé voir ses deux enfants qui étaient à moitié endormi en regardant la télévision, l'un des nombreux films que lui et Mimi les a rachetés, les enfants, que voulez-vous dîner? "Je demande.  
>Ahhh-bâillement, son fils aîné qui, sans déplacer sa sœur lui-juste dit de nous donner des céréales avec du lait, maman nous a dit que nous avions demandé rien de spécial, et il n'ya pas beaucoup vous êtes retourné à partir de votre dernière mission, la dernière chose qui sonnait il l'avait dit quand il était premier dans le monde numérique.<p>

«Très alors que vous donnez, ne voulons pas un de mes célèbres milkshakes? Je demande.  
>«Très bien, si vous insistez papa a répondu que son fils, tandis que son frère encore petit couché sur le mariage n'a pas vue dégagée sur le film-Tane-appeler son digimon du peu.<br>Prospectifs à mentionner son beau-père Tanemon.  
>Oui, il a depuis quelque temps que j'ai vu, ni lui ni Tsudomon répliqua la voix peu inquiet.<br>Quiet-part dans la maison doit être, à la fin de cette phrase sa main doucement atterri sur la tête de petites continue de regarder le film avec sa sœur.  
>-Papa, je l'appelle et la blonde a rapidement répondu à l'appel-Ouais, qu'est-il arrivé? Je demande.<br>«Faire du chocolat, s'il vous plaît, priés.  
>-Calme et sera, je réponds, il est allé à la cuisine et retourné à décrocher le téléphone-TK toujours ici-<br>«Si je réponds à contrecœur.  
>-Bon, je fais le dîner et après?-Questionner son frère.<br>Eh bien après le dîner, devrait prendre un bain et ensuite au lit attentivement les étapes mentionnées.  
>«Ça y est, d'une clôture, il est plus facile que je pensais qu'il avait dit plus calmement.<br>Oui, mais une fois au lit, vous raconter une histoire, dit TK  
>-A l'histoire, je pense que Mimi a déclaré ironiquement.<br>Matt, le seul moyen de vos enfants sont endormis, soulignant vos enfants, et quand vous n'êtes pas dormir avec eux dans leur chambre de Mimi-vous  
>«Cela explique pourquoi il est alors fourré dans notre chambre, rappelant le jour avant dormait sieste sur sa fille en peluche.<br>«J'imagine que maintenant que Mimi est qu'ils veulent dormir avec vous, dit son frère cadet.  
>«Je pense que tu as raison, tu sais que j'ai perdu de nombreuses fois dans leur vie, des moments qui soupire Mimi et vous avez vécu avec eux-<br>-Brother n'est pas votre faute, en essayant d'encourager son frère.  
>Vous avez raison et je vous remercie beaucoup de savoirs traditionnels, dire au revoir à l'nains et Kari de ma part, prit congé de son frère.<br>Bonne nuit, mon frère et ma petite-despídeme au revoir à lui.  
>«Qu'il en soit à composition non limitée de Yamato, qui avec l'aide d'un dîner donné Gabumon ses deux enfants.<br>Matt regardé ses deux enfants de manger vos céréales avec du lait et faire des milk-shakes qu'ils avaient préparé, son fils aîné et 6 ans était comme regarder Mimi petite que dans l'homme, les deux avaient les mêmes yeux bruns, les cheveux et que le sourire regarder, mais Michael a eu un peu de la même, et parfois un peu grave que sa protection et de Natsuko comme il le faisait avec les savoirs traditionnels, tandis que votre petite princesse avait ses cheveux blonds et yeux bleus, mais a été plus Mimi qu'autre chose, disons Tai-je suis heureux d'avoir pris fonctionnalités mère de vos enfants plus que vous, à quoi bon nous n'avons pas une autre rivière Matt entre nous, avec le commentaire qui parfois me souviens Tai.  
>"Papa ce qui vous fait rire? Je demande Natsuko.<br>«Rien princesse répondit en souriant le peu qui ne décolle pas de la paille de la secouer.  
>-Natsuko, vous avez devant vous terminaison malt de céréales acabarte lui rappelait son frère, Yamato d'entendre que même quand il a été rappelé à l'âge de votre fils et a pris soin de savoirs traditionnels, mais c'est parce que Mike yeux et les cheveux de Mimi Natsuko était une femme et je pourrais jurer que je verrais les savoirs traditionnels et lui petit, car leurs enfants avaient le même âge, il la différence et son frère cadet.<br>«J'ai été Mikey, j'ai presque fini, mettre les gorgées de finition de petits à l'bol de céréales en laissant une moustache de lait, Yamato était déjà propre quand votre enfant va progresser et une partie du sweat orange qu'il portait la moustache propre peu de lait.  
>«J'ai fini, merci pour la nourriture", a déclaré le joyeux petit.<br>-Merci pour la nourriture, a remercié le petit-Nat, il est temps de prendre votre bain-  
>La salle de bains, Yamato est tombé dans la réalité était que l'étape de la petit lit.<br>«Papa, Nat est encore petit et baigne Maman, dit le garçon.  
>-Mike, je peux nager J'ai aussi dit son père.<br>«Non merci papa, je ne puis vous répondre rincé l'enfant quelque chose.  
>«C'est bon, laissez-moi savoir quoi que ce soit Mike-je mentionne son fils.<br>«Si papa a répondu avec un sourire.  
>Princess 'Très bien, il est temps pour votre salle de bain tout en portant ladite aile petits heureux.<br>Bon, papa, dit la petite sans se battre.  
>Yamato a pris chambre de sa fille et la salle de bains où la baignoire a été préparé par Gabumon une température acceptable pour la baignade, salle de bains et rapidement fait ce qu'il pensait de son fils et son souci pour son digimon.<br>«Hé-Gabumon appelé son digimon.  
>- Qu'en est-il Matt Je demande au digimon.<br>Vous ne savez pas quoi Tanemon Tsudomon et demanda le major.  
>-Non, en fait je n'ai pas vu tous les jours, je me demande où sont-ils?-Mentionnez le digimon la consternation la dernière fois que je les ai vus la dernière nuit<br>«Papa, papa, je l'appelle son petit, à laquelle il a été de mettre son pyjama.  
>-Si la princesse, ce qui se passe? Je demande.<br>«Papa, je sais où et Tsudi Tany dit avec un sourire.  
>- Où ils ont demandé à l'unisson Yamato et Gabumon.<br>«Ils sont dans ma chambre à coucher, répondit la fille.  
>-Dans votre chambre, mais pourquoi? - Toujours pas croire ce qu'il entendait.<br>«Avant votre retour de Mikey est resté debout toute la nuit à attendre si Tany était avec lui, et lui demanda d'accompagner Sudi aussi, ajoutait la jeune fille.  
>-Tu as toujours su où les deux dit que le petit feutre Vous devriez dire à votre frère, il est très préoccupé par son digimon-<br>«Papa Désolé, c'est qu'ils étaient très fatigués, donc je les laisser dormir", dit la jeune fille comme elle baissa les yeux.  
>-Je sais que vos intentions n'étaient pas mauvaises, mais vous savez très bien que Mike Tanemon beaucoup de soin sur son père lui a rappelé.<br>«Je sais que papa ne sera pas répétée, a promis la fille.  
>«Je sais, ma chérie, répondit-il, comme il la serra contre lui, à ce moment une tête brune apparut à la porte Je peux aller ¿?-Demandé la permission à l'enfant.<br>-Bien sûr, après avoir entendu les paroles de son père parmi les petites et vêtu de son pyjama vert, qui a rapidement intégré dans le grand lit dans la chambre de ses parents, où lui et sa sœur l'habitude de dormir avec sa mère quand son père pas à dormir chez vous, vous prêt? "Je demande.  
>«Oui», répondirent les deux.<br>-Mais d'abord nous raconter une histoire, papa demanda la petite fille.  
>-Une terreur histoire-souvenir.<br>Oui, maman dit toujours un coucher parlait peu, mais si vous voulez, je lui dis une-Nat  
>«Steady, Quelle histoire voulez-vous?-Je demander.<br>«Nous avons lu toute la collection, je mentionne son fils d'une manière sérieuse.  
>«Oui, maman a fait faire plusieurs petits-dit qui étreint un animal en peluche en forme Togemon.<br>«Alors ils inventent un, la pensée blonde pour un moment et fixa ses yeux sur le nom d'une histoire que Mimi avait dans son bureau ¨ ¨ inspiré Petit Chaperon rouge instantanée est venu à la tête et leur raconter l'histoire de ¨ capote rose équitation ¨ -  
>«Papa, tu veux dire Chaperon Rouge corrigé son fils.<br>-Non, cette histoire est similaire, mais il n'y a personne, mais un loup mal, avant de poursuivre ses yeux fixés sur le Gabumon et la pensée de cette digivoluvion ultra-Garurumon-entendre qu'il était étonné et abasourdi Gabumon.  
>Ahhh, c'était tout ce qui a été entendu de son fils.<br>Nous-Dis papa demanda à l'enfant.  
>-Si vous nous en parler, maintenant papa dit à son fils.<br>Bien-l'histoire commence:  
><em>Une fois, dans une forêt éloignée de Digital World, il a vécu un peu long, cheveux bruns, avec la grâce d'une fleur. Son nom était Le petit chaperon rouge. Le Petit Chaperon Rouge était une amie gaie à tous les Digimon forêt qui l'aimait et elle les a aimés par tous ceux qui la connaissaient, mais surtout par sa grand-mère, et il n'y avait rien qui aurait donné la fille . Une fois que j'ai donné un petit bonnet ou une casquette rouge, dont il avait si bien qu'elle n'a jamais voulu utiliser autre chose, donc j'ai commencé à appeler Rosa Riding Hood.<em>_  
><em>_ Mais un jour, la mère de Little Red Riding Hood a dit sa grand-mère était malade, Chaperon peur demandé à sa mère, Mami serait faire ce que nous faisons - sa mère a été surpris par la noblesse de son petit, qui a eu un cœur aussi pur que l'or lui-même.__  
><em>_La mère du petit Chaperon rouge, puis préparer un panier de provisions._  
>- Quels types de dispositions Et parce que dans le monde numérique-je demander le petit Natsuko?.<br>Eh bien vous avez tous deux voulaient une nouvelle histoire bien? Dit dubitatif.  
>Nat laissez papa finir l'histoire, les réprimandes de son frère.<br>«Si le petit frère a répondu.  
>"Très bien où je suis resté, ahh si ..<br>_Des dispositions ont été plusieurs fruits, du pain, du fromage et du lait et de la confiture pour Grand-mère, mère du petit Chaperon rouge prit le panier et il a remis au petit enfant avant son voyage de sa mère lui a donné quelques conseils - Ciel voulait prendre ses ce panier à votre grand-mère qui est malade et faible et cela va aider, suivez le chemin et de s'y tenir. Je ne veux pas parler aux étrangers, la promesse de cœur Rogo et Little Red Riding mère Hood Et quand tu viendras dans votre chambre, n'oubliez pas de dire: "Bonjour," oh, et ne vont pas fouiner autour de la salle; comprendre cœur__  
><em>_Mami, je le promets, laissez simplement ces dispositions vont à mon grand-maman et de revenir ", je dis la fille.__  
><em>_-Si vous le trouvez dans la nuit, passer la nuit là où votre grand-mère vous a dit la mère chérie.__  
><em>_Maman Bon, la fille prit le panier et d'embrasser et étreindre sa mère, son capot a été placé et laissé rosâtre vers la maison de sa mère.__  
><em>_Elle a commencé à marcher le long de la route qui serait la destination finale de la maison de sa grand-mère, le petit et a commencé à marcher suivie d'une douce mélodie qui a attiré tous les amis de la forêt de Digimon.__  
><em>_Quelques petites Digimon se dirigea vers le petit, il avait commencé à chanter de joie, car en dépit de ces affligé par sa grand-mère est heureuse de la voir. Les petites et avait marché un peu quand il s'est retrouvé avec un Garurumon méchants.__  
><em>_Little Red Riding Hood ne savais pas que cette créature pourrait faire quelques dégâts, et n'avait pas peur de lui.__  
><em>_Bonjour, Petit Chaperon Rouge Garurumon dit.__  
><em>_«Bonjour, Garurumon douce répondu innocemment.__  
><em>_- Où allez-vous si tôt, Little Red Rose? - Demandez Garurumon curieux et insistant.__  
><em>_- Une maison de ma grand-mère »répondit la jeune fille.__  
><em>_ - Quel est dans ce panier? Curieux demandé à nouveau.__  
><em>_ «Un peu de magasins, alors mon pauvre grand-mère malade est d'avoir quelque chose de bien pour renforcer -__  
><em>_- Et où vivez-vous votre grand-mère, Rosa Riding Hood "n'arrêtait pas de demander curieux.__  
><em>_ - Comme un quart de mile plus loin dans la forêt. Sa maison est sous trois arbres violet, à côté d'orangers avec des feuilles de violette. Vous avez sûrement vu la petite rose rouge répond innocemment.__  
><em>_Garurumon dit doucement à lui-même: - Quelle créature si tendre! ce qu'est un grand casse-croûte et sera plus acceptable que la vieille femme. Donc je dois être doux pour les deux faciles__  
><em>_Rose Riding Hood a ensuite accompagné un petit bout de route puis dit: "Regarde Rosa Riding Hood, qui sont jolies digiflores là, pourquoi ne pas aller chercher quelques-uns? Et je pense aussi que vous n'avez pas réalisé combien doux Biyomons chanter. Allez-vous si pressé sur la route comme si vous étiez à l'école, alors que tous les bois sont pleins d'émerveillement,__  
><em>_Rose Chaperon leva les yeux, et quand il vit la danse la lumière du soleil ici et là parmi les arbres, et j'ai vu le beau et digiflores Biyomons chanter, je suppose qu'il pensait que cela pourrait prendre certaines de ces digiflores à ma grand'mère et vous allez adorer . Par ailleurs, il est encore tôt et il n'ya aucun problème si je suis derrière un peu, toujours à un bon temps__  
><em>_ Et il a quitté la route et se rendit à couper digiflores. Et quand vous coupez une, a vu un plus beau, et un autre et un autre, et par inadvertance, est allé plus profond dans la forêt. En attendant Garurumon pris le temps et courut droit à la maison de la grand-mère et frappa à la porte.__  
><em>_ - Qui est là? - Question de la grand-mère.__  
><em>_ -Riding Hood Garurumon Rosa a répondu.__  
><em>_«J'ai une grand-mère, a déclaré les dispositions dgimon-s'offraient à moi, s'il vous plaît, at-il plaidé.__  
><em>_ -Déplacez le verrou et ouvre la grand-mère que vous avez pleuré, je suis très faible et je ne peux pas lever-__  
><em>_Les Digimon mal déplacé le verrou, ouvrit la porte et sans dire un mot, alla droit au lit de la grand-mère et avalé une bouchée. Et puis il a mis ses vêtements, se tenait un chapeau, me mis au lit et les rideaux fermés.__  
><em>_En attendant, le Petit Chaperon Rouge avait été la collecte de fleurs Rosa, et quand il vit que c'était pour que je ne pouvais pas prendre plus, il se souvint de son grand-mère et était sur son chemin vers elle. Quand il est arrivé, il a été surpris de trouver la porte ouverte, et en entrant dans la maison, elle ressentit une étrange sensation que se dit-elle - Oh mon Dieu! Aujourd'hui, je suis très gênant et, parfois, j'ai aimé être avec la grand-mère tant, il criait, Bonjour! - Mais il n'y avait pas de réponse, alors je suis allé à la chambre et ouvrit les rideaux. Il semblait être la grand-mère avec son bonnet couvrant son visage tout entier, et un aspect étrange! Oh, Mamie! - Il a dit ce que vous avez de grandes oreilles-__  
><em>_ -Il est préférable de vous entendre, ma fille a été la réponse.__  
><em>_«Mais Grand-mère, qu'est-ce que vous avez de grands yeux, dit la petite fille.__  
><em>_-Il est préférable de vous voir, ma chère, a été la réponse.__  
><em>_«Mais Grand-mère, ce gros bras que vous avez, alors j'ai dit peu.__  
><em>_ Pour embrasser la meilleure Fils bien-aimé », fut la réponse.__  
><em>_- Et de grandes dents vous avez dit peu de crainte.__  
><em>_-Il vaut mieux que vous mangez, et sauter hors du lit pour commencer à courir après la petite fille qui a commencé à courir de toutes ses forces.__  
><em>_Riding Hood a commencé à crier mes poumons et entre la mole est l'exécution d'un bûcheron qui était là, qui demandait de l'aide.__  
><em>_«Monsieur, monsieur, s'il vous plaît m'aider - plaidant dit la petite fille.__  
><em>_- Quelle petite fille? Pourquoi êtes-vous hurler comme ça? - Il sursauter le bûcheron.__  
><em>_-Garurumon gérés à-dire la jeune fille, prendre l'air et dit, mangé mon Granny__  
><em>_Mais quoi? Il a attrapé l'homme__  
><em>_S'il est vrai ne pas mentir, et il est maintenant me poursuit elle en sanglotant avec ses yeux vitreux, je vous prie de nous aider s'il vous plaît!__  
><em>_Le bûcheron déplacé par le petit, a décidé d'aider, puis les deux sont allés à la grand-mère, qui avait Garurumon fatigués avaient décidé de faire une sieste. Le petit chaperon rouge et le bûcheron trouvé le digimon complètement endormi. Le bûcheron prit sa hache et couper l'estomac Garurumon Riding Hood et la grand-mère a laissé quelques étourdis.__  
><em>_«Merci jeune homme, a remercié la grand-mère.__  
><em>_Avant de remplir le bûcheron pleine perdent Garurumon estomac, qui a voulu éveiller l'attaque, mais ne pouvait pas parce qu'il a commencé à se sentir malade dans l'estomac, une semi-rapide de sédiments disparu dans la forêt, entendre leurs plaintes à manquer. Le bûcheron rester un certain temps avec Red Riding Hood et sa grand-mère qui a mangé un peu de ce que vous apporté Little Red Riding Hood et il a relancé. Mais juste pensé Rosa Chaperon tant que je vivrai, je ne serai jamais prendre leur retraite à partir du sentier dans la forêt, où ma mère avait déjà interdit de-nuit est tombée et elle est tombée à dormir dans la gratitude lui donna le dîner de bûcheron amicale._  
>Et Colorin colorado cette histoire à la fin heureuse de Yamato a déclaré alors qu'il regardait sa fille et son fils endormi si endormie que je ne pouvais pas rester éveillé plus longtemps.<br>-Papa, je l'appelle son fils.  
>Oui, ce champion? Je demande aux jeunes.<br>- Qu'est-il arrivé à la Garurumon Je demande à l'enfant très somnolent?.  
>Eh bien disons que vous n'avez pas eu un champion très fin heureuse, dit à son fils.<br>-Ahhh-bâillement a été entendu la dernière de l'enfant, avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée.  
>Yamato étreint sa progéniture deux avec l'amour, à la fois endormi, jusqu'à ce que la voix de son digimon lui hors de ses pensées.<br>- Pourquoi était une mauvaise Garurumon je demande timidement digimon?.  
>-Que tout ce que je pouvais penser, désolé Gabumon, s'est excusé auprès de ce qui précède.<br>Calme, je comprends, ces deux sans d'énormes dit le digimon-certainement, et ses compagnons se  
>-Parfait Gabumon, aller dormir, nous devons, nous aussi dit, les Digimon quitté la chambre qui était sombre et se rendit à la salle où les Digimon ont été les deux enfants.<br>Alors que la chambre était Gabumon pris conscience de voix qu'il connaissait parfaitement.  
>Palmon-Shh se taire, doivent être endormis, dit Mimi chuchotant.<br>«Très bien, répondit le digimon calme.  
>Jusqu'à ce que je réalise que je regardais le Gabumon.<br>-Gabumon-deux dit à l'unisson.  
>- Que font-ils ici "Wonder?.<br>-Le vol a été annulé, de sorte que le voyage a été retardé de réponses Palmon.  
>-Alors nous sommes retournés à dormir dans la maison de Mimi-complément.<br>Eh bien, tous les trois sont dans votre salle de Mimi, les enfants sont endormis et ne savent pas Matt, at-il dit.  
>"Très bien Palmon, calme et aller bonne nuit de sommeil pour chacun d'eux a déclaré l'écrou deux Digimon et s'endormit, elle a quitté ses bagages dans la chambre et alla dans sa chambre où il a rencontré une belle scène, deux bébés dormant embrassé par son père a rapidement pris son sac photo et j'ai pris une photo, fermé la salle et a décidé de dormir dans le total des chambres serait un autre jour demain et les surprendre avec un excellent petit déjeuner.<p>

Eh bien j'espère que vous l'aimez, je sais que je devrais mettre à jour mes autres histoires, et que je suis, mais ne sais pas pourquoi tout cela est arrivé et a commencé à l'écrire avant de l'oublier, accepter des suggestions pour de futures histoires racontées par les élus.  
>Attention beaucoup.<br>X0X0X0

**Haz clic para obtener otras posibles traducciones**

**Pulsa la tecla Mayús y arrastra las palabras para cambiar el orden.**


End file.
